iLie
by Skins USA Fan
Summary: When Sam Puckett was ten, she fell in love. But realized it too late. Seddie. OneShot.


REGULAR POV:

Ten year old Sam Puckett set down her backpack in her room and quickly  
changed into her bikini.  
She grabbed a towel and went over to her mom's room.  
"Hey Mom, I'm going to the pool."  
Her mom put down the bottle of vodka she was currently drinking and  
slurred, "Come home before sunset Sammy, we have to finish packing."  
"Okay. See ya." Sam walked out of the apartment and headed to the pool.  
She and her mom where moving in a week, since her mom couldn't afford  
the apartment anymore.  
Her parents had split up a few weeks ago.  
Her dad moved to Chicago and took her perfect twin sister Melanie with  
him, aparently, she was at some fancy boarding school.  
Sam's mom, on the other hand, started drinking, and seemed to stop  
caring about things.  
They were gonna move to a house that her boyfriend of the week was  
buying.  
She missed her old mom, the one that would listen to her, the one that  
asked her 'How was school?' and listened to her.  
She hoped her old mom would be back some day.  
She opened the gate to the pool and smiled as she saw him.  
Freddie Benson.  
They had been hanging out for a few weeks, they never really talked in  
school, but only hung out at the pool.  
Today was the last day they would be hanging out, since she and her  
mom were moving to Seattle tomorrow.  
Freddie had a crush on Sam, he had revealed it to her last week, she  
told her friend, Allison.  
Allison said she should date him, so she could get her first boyfriend  
and kiss over with.  
She told her they were just friends, and they were gonna stay that way.  
"Sam!" She put her towel down on a random chair and ran over to Freddie.  
"Hey! Wanna jump in?" He nodded and they both jumped in at the same  
time, and came up laughing.  
"So, how was your day today Miss Puckett?" He smiled at her.  
She smiled back at him, "Great! I heard you and Nicole broke up  
today..."  
He looked down, "Well, she was being a bit-witch."  
Sam bit her lip, Freddie obviously didn't wanna talk about Nicole.  
"So, tomorrows the last day of school..."  
He sighed, "Yeah, you're gonna be at the pool after school, right?"  
She felt horrible inside, after school she and her mom would be moving.  
"Of course," she quickly lied threw her teeth.  
Freddie smiled, "Good, I'm gonna go to New York this summer, want me  
to bring you back something?"  
She felt guilty and warm at the same time.  
'Am I getting a crush on Freddie?' She wondered.  
'No, I'm not, besides, after today, I'll probably never see him again.'  
"Yeah, how about a key-chain with my name on it?" Sam tried not to  
look in his eyes, not wanting him to read her emotions like he always  
could.  
"Sure."  
He knew something was wrong with her, but just figured it was because  
school was ending.  
Freddie would miss watching her when she didn't know it, hell, he  
would miss everything about her.  
He was keeping a secret also, he and his parents would be living in  
New York.  
"Freddie?" Sam looked Freddie in the eyes, he stared at her, she was  
the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
"Yeah Sam?"  
"Promise you won't ever forget me?"  
Freddie wondered if Sam knew he was moving, even though he didn't tell  
anyone.  
"Promise, as long as you don't forget me ethier."  
She smiled and hugged him. "I won't."  
Freddie hugged her back, enjoying her in his arms.  
She pulled away and smirked playfully at him, "Wanna play Horse?"  
He agreed and they played Horse till Sam noticed it was almost sunset.  
"I-I gotta go."  
Freddie nodded sadly. "See you tomorrow."  
She kissed his cheek lightly and left before he said anything else.  
Later that night, she cried, wishing she didn't have to move.  
She wanted to think about her friends, but all she could think about  
was Freddie.  
"Dammit." She muttered as she tossed and turned.  
The next day at school was hard, she had lied more then she ever had  
in her life, telling all her friends she would keep in touch and see  
them next year.  
Finally, when the day was over, she noticed she hadn't seen Freddie.  
She went over to his friend, Ryan, and asked him where Freddie was.  
"He texted me this morning that he was moving."  
She thanked Ryan for telling her this and ran home crying.  
Freddie hadn't really liked her, if he did, he would have told her.  
She promised herself when she moved to Seattle, she wouldn't be weak,  
she would be tough, and not give anyone the chance to break her heart.  
After she and her mom had moved to Seattle, Sam kept that promise.  
She became friends with a girl named Carly Shay.  
Sam thought about Freddie every once in a while, she had fallen head  
over heals for him, but was forced to get over it.  
A month after Sam turned thirteen, a boy and his mom moved across from  
Carly's.  
Sam had gotten a text from Carly, explaining the guy was their age and  
he said he was in love with her.  
She didn't wanna meet the nub, but went over to Carly's anyways.  
She opened Carly's door and saw him sitting on the couch.  
It was Freddie, she couldn't believe it.  
She felt her emotions rush back, but pushed them to the side and held  
out her hand to the boy.  
"Hello nub, I'm Sam Puckett."  
Freddie had remembered Sam too, and felt hurt she had forgotten him.  
"Freddie Benson, nice to meet you Sam."  
He shook her hand. Carly was oblivious to her two friends feelings.  
Over the years, Sam and Freddie had gotten what was classified as a  
'Love/Hate Relationship.'  
Sam always ruined Freddie's life, emotionally and physically, calling  
him names and beating him up.  
They shared their first kiss together, promised not to tell anyone.  
That was, until their best friend Carly found out.  
Neither of them ever admitted that they remembered the other from when  
they were ten.  
But, they both figured they were better off this way.  
Freddie chasing after his dream girl Carly, while Sam tortured him,  
both hiding the fact they liked each other.  
The that was how it would always be.


End file.
